Getting The Family Back Together
by anatomyfan
Summary: Sofia, age 15, will do anything to get her parents back together. Will she be successful in the end?
1. Preface

**Okay, here's my first Calzona fanfic after a while. RIP Cory Monteith. If anyone needs help for drugs and/or alcohol, there is always support and help available.**

* * *

"Apparently I lost you." Callie said. Arizona and Callie look at each other and Callie walks out of the room and heads upstairs to check on Sofia. After checking on her daughter, she walks down to the ER to see if she can help to try and get her mind off of Arizona.

"Okay, what do we got?" She asked Owen. Owen looks over and places a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Callie takes a deep breath. She knows what she needs to do.

"No. We need to have an emergency board meeting." She said.

"Okay, is something wrong?"

"Yes. Something is wrong." Ten minutes later everyone on the board except for Arizona shows up for the meeting in Meredith's hospital room.

"Okay, what's going on?" Meredith asked. Callie takes a deep breath before speaking.

"Effective immediately, I will no longer be working at Grey Sloan Memorial. I am handing in my resignation." Callie said.

"What?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, but I'm gonna move back to Miami with Sofia." She said.

"What about Arizona?" Derek asked.

"She's staying here." Callie forced out.

"I'm sorry, but when this storm is over, I am taking Sofia away from Seattle." Callie said and she turned around and saw Arizona standing there. Callie ignored her and walked out of the hospital room and went into the locker room and started to clean out her locker. She heard the door open and locking and she looks up and Arizona is standing there.

"You are not taking her away from me." Arizona stated.

"You didn't even want kids in the first place!" Callie said.

"But I changed my mind after the shooting!"

"Then six months later, you went to Africa and left me here."

"Yeah, for you to be knock up by Mark Sloan."

"You know what? I'm done with this conversation." Callie shuts her locker door and grabs the box of the stuff from the locker.

"You will receive divorce papers tomorrow." Callie said and unlocked the door and walked out. The next day, she grabs Sofia from the daycare and walks out of the hospital one last time and heads to her lawyers office and sends Arizona the divorce papers. She packs up most of her's and Sofia's belongings and got on the first flight towards Miami.

Arizona didn't sleep a wink. When she walked into her office the morning after the storm, she saw the manila envelop on the desk and opened it and saw Callie's signature on the last page. She ran to the apartment and saw the place almost empty. She packed her bags and got on a plane heading to Miami to stop Callie. Neither women knew but back in Seattle, the doctors found the body of Webber in the basement.

When Callie and Sofia arrived in Miami, they headed to her father's house. After Callie's and Arizona's wedding, Carlos and Lucia got a divorce. When she opened the door, she found her father in the basement.

"Daddy." She said with her voice breaking. He walks over to her and hugs her.

"What happened?"

"Arizona cheated on me." Carlos sighs.

"Sit down." Callie sits and looks down at Sofia, who is sleeping.

"I don't know what to do, Dad. I love her so much, but I gave her the divorce papers." She said.

"Well meija, sometimes if you love somebody so much, you have to let them go." He said. The doorbell rings and Carlos opens the front door.

"Carlos, I need to see her." Arizona said. He lets her in and they walk to the office. Callie looks up and gasps.

"What the? What are you doing here?"

"I'm not going to sign the papers." She said. Callie looks at her father and nods her head for him to take Sofia out of the room.

"When we got married, I promised you that I would love you. And I still do." Arizona said.

"But you cheated with her behind my back!" Callie said.

"I don't care how much you hate me right now, I'm not signing the divorce papers." Callie looks at her.

"You can visit her every Christmas and when she gets older and starts going to school, I'll send her to Seattle for vacations." Callie said. Arizona shakes her head.

"No Callie, please, don't do this to me." Arizona pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Arizona. I need you to sign them." She said.

"There's nothing I can do to change your mind?" Arizona asked and Callie shakes her head.

"No." Arizona grabs the divorce papers from her carry on and Callie hands her a pen and turns around so Arizona doesn't see the tears coming out of her eyes.

"There. Are you happy now?" Arizona asked and walked out of the house. Callie turned around and grabbed the papers and doubled checked to see if Arizona did signed them. When Callie looked, she put the papers down and sobbed.

Arizona signed the papers. They were no longer married.


	2. Chapter 1

**Here we go. This is where I start involving Sofia into the story.**

* * *

**ALMOST 12 YEARS LATER-SOFIA'S POV**

My mothers have always been there for me. I never knew my father because he died when I was a baby, but I heard he was a great doctor. All of my parents are or were doctors. My Momma is a PEDS surgeon, my Mom is a Ortho surgeon and my Dad was a Plastics surgeon. I don't talk about my step-mother because she broke my parents up and she's always rude to me when I come to town. I currently live in Miami with my Mom. We moved here after she and Momma got a divorce and I fly to Seattle during Spring Break and the summer from school and she comes down for Christmas. Whenever Momma comes to Miami, Mom gets depressed and hides away in her room at night and she doesn't think I can hear her sobbing, but I can. While I was visiting Momma during Spring Break, my step-mother sat down next to me on the couch.

"Why are you here in Seattle?" She asked.

"I'm visiting my mother. Is that alright with you?" I asked in a snobbish tone. I really dislike this woman. I was 12 when they got married and I hated her then.

"Don't be a smart ass with me. You don't belong here anymore. And she's not your mother." She said.

"Oh yeah? Why don't you go break up another marriage and a family, like you did with my parents." I stand up and started walking away but I turned around and face her again.

"Oh and FYI, never say that she isn't my mother. She ten times better than you are and will ever be." And that's when Momma came home.

"What the hell is going on here?" She asked.

"She doesn't want me seeing you anymore." I said.

"What?"

"Arizona, who do you believe more? Your wife or your daughter?" Lauren asked and I glared at her.

"Really? You had to say that? God, you are stupid." I said.

"Sofia, go to your room and wait for me." I hang my head and walk away and shut my bedroom door while Lauren smiles. All I could hear from their argument was 'she's my daughter,' 'I never get to see her,' and 'get the hell out.' I am sitting on the bed just thinking when Momma came in and sat down next to me.

"What happened with you and Lauren?" She asked.

"I was watching TV when she came in and sat down and asked me why I'm here in Seattle."

"Then what happened?"

"I told her that I was visiting you, since I never get to see you unless it's on skype. Then she told me that I don't belong here. She also said that your not my mother." Momma puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Sof, I'm happy that you are here with me. And as for Lauren, she won't be living here anymore." She said.

"Are you two getting a divorce?" I asked.

"Yes." She said. I hug her.

"And Sofia, I will always be your mother." I nod in her neck.

"Come on. We've got to get you packed and tomorrow, you go back to Miami." She said with her voice cracking. I grab my suitcase and Momma and I start packing. We had Chinese food for dinner and watched a movie.

The next day, Momma and I went to the airport. The one thing I absolutely hate is saying good-bye to Momma. Since I was little, Momma and I always had this special bond that I didn't have with anybody else.

We are at the gate when my flight gets called.

"That's me." I give Momma a big hug and I feel the tears in my eyes.

"I love you Sofia."

"I love you too, Momma." I pull away and she kisses my forehead.

"Call me when you have arrived in Miami." I nod my head and board the plane. A few hours later, the plane lands in Miami and I get off and I see Mom standing there with a big smile on her face. I walk over to her and I give her a hug.

"I missed you, meija." She said.

"Me too, Mom." She takes my carry on from me and we head to the car.

"So, how's everyone in Seattle?"

"Good. Aunt April keeps asking when you are gonna visit."

"And your mother?"

"She and Lauren are getting divorced."

"Did she say why?"

"Yep." Mom looks at me at a red light.

"And?"

"And it's because of me."

"Wait, what?" I told her the argument that Lauren and I had the previous day and she was furious.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to talk to Momma about it." Speaking of Momma, I grab my cell phone from my bag and call her.

"Sofia! I've been waiting for 15 minutes for you to call!" She said and I had to pull the phone away from my ear before she could blow out an eardrum.

"Sorry Momma. Anyway, Mom and I are just pulling into the house now."

"Okay, at least you are safe. How about a skype chat later?" She asked.

"Totally. I'll see you later, Momma."

"Bye sweetie." I hang up the phone and I head inside. I unpack my suitcase and Mom comes in.

"Sof, what do you feel like for dinner? I'm not really in the mood to make something."

"Pizza." I said.

"I was thinking the same thing. Pepperoni?"

"Yep." She walks out and I grab my laptop and sign into skype. I check my Facebook and I see that I have a message from Zola. I check it and reply and Momma changed her relationship status from Married to Single, which of course, makes me smile. Mom comes back into the room and sits at the desk.

"Pizza should be here in 15. What are you doing?"

"Just checking Facebook." My computer goes off and I have a skype call coming in from Momma. I click the answer button.

"Hi Momma."

"Hi sweetie. How was the flight?"

"Not too bad. Although, this guy that I sat next to had really bad breath."

"Ugh. I feel bad for you."

"It's okay. I offered him a mint." Momma raised her eyebrow at me.

"Okay, maybe five." Momma smiles and I see Mom motioning me to hand over the computer.

"Momma, Mom wants to talk to you about what happened yesterday."

"Okay." I hand over the computer to Mom and I let them be and head downstairs to grab a soda. I walk back upstairs and I can hear my parents talking. I eavesdrop on their conversation.

"I miss you Cal." I heard Momma say. My heartbreaks and I hang my head and have tears in my eyes. I wish that my parents were together again or at least we lived closer to Momma so I could see her more often than on skype.

"Where's Sofia?"

"I think she's downstairs." I hear footsteps and I pretend I am walking up the stairs again.

"Sof, Momma wants to talk to you." I walk in my room and sit on the bed with the laptop in front of me. Momma can see the tears.

"Sofia? What's wrong?" I sniff and wipe a tear that escaped.

"I just hate living so far away from you, Momma." I said with my voice breaking.

"I know you do. I hate it too, but I get to see you again in a few months for the entire summer."

"I guess your not coming down for my birthday then?" I asked her.

"Aw honey. I wish I could, but I have to work." She said. I hear the doorbell ring.

"I have to go. Dinner is here. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye baby." I ended the call and close the laptop and wipe my eyes before I head downstairs. I walk into the kitchen and Mom grabs two plates.

"Mom, I'm not really hungry." She looks at me.

"Are you feeling alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, the jetlag is wearing off so I'm gonna get some sleep." I said and I walk upstairs and get into bed and just lay there. I hear the door opening and Mom comes in and sits on the edge of the bed.

"Sof, honey." I look at her.

"Mom, I'm tired."

"I know you are, but I want to know what's bugging you." She said. I sit up in bed.

"I hate living so far away from Momma." I said.

"I know you do. How would you feel like moving back to Seattle?" She asked me. Mom hasn't been back to Seattle since the day that Richard Webber was buried and that was almost 13 years ago.

"The both of us or just me?" I asked.

"The both of us silly."

"I'd love it. Are you gonna get your old job back at Grey Sloan Memorial?"

"I am." I hug her.

"Thank you Mom." She kisses my neck.

"You're welcome, honey."

The following month is my 15th birthday. It's just me and Mom this year. I decided that I didn't want a party and I just wanted to spend the day with Mom. I hear the doorbell ring and I answer it.

"Momma?"

"Happy Birthday, Sofia!" I hug her.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had to work?"

"Uncle Owen gave me the week off."

"Sofia? Who's here honey?" I head Mom call from the kitchen.

"Come see for yourself, Mom." She comes into the hallway and stops.

"Arizona." She whispers.

"Hi Callie." Momma said.


	3. Chapter 2

**Here's a new one for you**

* * *

"I'll be upstairs if you guys need me." I said then slowly head upstairs. I could see them walking into the living room and sitting down near each other and hear their conversation.

"So uh, how have you been Arizona?" Mom asked. I can tell she is very uncomfortable.

"Good. I'm good. How about you?"

"I'm doing well. Sofia and I are getting boxes together, as you can tell from the mess right now."

"Why? Are you guys moving again?" She asked.

"We're moving back to Seattle." Mom said.

"Oh. That's great, Callie. Really great." I quietly walk downstairs and listen from the bottom step with a glass of water.

"I know that Sofia is pleased that we are going back." Mom said.

"But are you?" Momma asked.

"I don't know to be honest." I dropped the water and they look over at me.

"Sofia-" I didn't hear the rest of the conversation. I walk back upstairs and laid on the bed with my back away from the door. I heard the door opening and someone sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Sof, I'm gonna go." I look up and see Momma.

"Are you going back to Seattle?" I asked her.

"Yes." She said. I shake my head and roll away from her. She sighs and kisses my head and leaves a present on my desk.

"Happy Birthday, honey." She said and walked out of the room and out of the house. I walk over to the desk and open the present. It's a picture of me, Momma and Mom when I was about 2. Then I realized what I have to do.

I walk to my closet and pack my suitcase again. I wait until it's about 5 the next morning and I call a taxi and head to the airport. I bought my ticket last night, pretending I was Mom because I used her credit card and I got on the first flight to Seattle. A few hours later, I knock on a door and the person answers it, and I can tell that they were not expecting me at their door.

"What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in, Aunt Meredith?" She lets me in and we sit on the couch.

"Now, what are you doing here? Does Callie know you are here?"

"No, and neither does Momma." I said.

"Sofia, why are you here exactly?"

"Mom and Momma were talking yesterday and Mom and I were gonna move back here to Seattle, but she might be having doubts." I said. She grabs my hand and rubs it.

"Can I at least call Arizona?" I nod my head. She grabs the phone and stays on the couch with me.

"Arizona…I know, she's with me…That I really don't know…Okay, I'll see you." She hangs up the phone and looks at me.

"She'll be here in an hour." I nod my head and close my eyes. An hour later, the doorbell rings and Aunt Meredith answers it.

"Where is she?" I heard and I gulped. I open my eyes and sit up on the couch.

"She's in the living room." I hear footsteps and I see Momma standing there.

"Sofia, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"To be with you." I said in a tired voice. She sits down next to me.

"Honey, I want to be with you too, but your mother has custody of you." She said.

"I heard you and Mom talking yesterday." I said and she looks down.

"Sof, if your mother doesn't want to move here then I'm not going to force her." I stand up.

"But I hate not seeing you everyday like I do with Mom. I wish that we were a family again." I said. I'm starting to act like I'm seven again.

"I do too, Sof. But it's not that easy." Momma said.

"Well then, I'll go back to Miami and not come back then." I said and I grab my bag and walk out of the house. Momma grabs my shoulder and stops me.

"Hold it young lady. We're not done talking." I stop and hang my head.

"Sofia, you know that I would do anything to have you and your mother back, but I hurt your mother." She said.

"Why can't you let it go, Momma? That happened 13 years ago because you were suffering from PTSD from the plane crash." I said.

"You know about that?"

"Mom told me about it and how she told Uncle Alex to cut off your leg to save you and how you blamed her for months." I said.

"Oh."

"Can you take me to the airport? I've got to get back for school that I am missing." I said. She nods her head and we get in her car. Instead of going to the airport, she drives us to the old apartment building.

"What are we doing here, Momma?"

"I want to show you something." We get out and head upstairs to the old apartment. We walk in.

"Come here." I follow her into what looks like a nursery.

"Your mom and I would sit in here with you for hours."

"Again, why are we here?" I asked.

"Because this apartment is where I had everything. A wife and daughter to come home to from a hard day at work. Now, I have nothing. No wife, and my child lives 3,000 miles away." I walk out of the room so that Momma doesn't see my tears. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I hug her and sob onto her shoulder.

"Let it out, baby." She whispers in my ear. A few minutes later, I pull away.

"I'm sorry Momma." I said and she wipes the tears from my cheeks.

"It's not your fault, baby. It's mine. I'm the one who broke up the family, but I am gonna do everything I can to get the family back together." She said and she grabs my hand.

"Come on. Lets go to the house and call Mom." I nod my head and we leave the apartment.

We arrive at the house and I head upstairs to lay down. I'm up there for a few minutes when Momma comes in.

"She's on her way. She'll be here in a few hours." I nod my head and cover my eyes with my arm.

Two hours later, I wake up and head downstairs and sit on the couch with my bag at the end. I release a really big breath that I was holding in.

"You ready to face the music?" Momma asked.

"Not really." I said.

A few minutes later, there is a knock on the front door. I gulp and Momma pats my leg then walks over to the door and opens it.

"She's in the living room." Momma said. I hear them walking towards me and I look down.

"Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres. You scared me half to death!"

"I'm sorry." I said with my head down. She starts ranting in Spanish. Some I could understand, others I couldn't. Even though I am half Spanish, I don't understand the language very well.

"Will you just stop for a minute?!" I yelled and she and Momma look at me.

"Alright, what is it?" She asked. I take a deep breath and stand up and look at Mom.

"Mom, I want to move in with Momma." I said.


	4. Chapter 3

**Here's a new one for you**

* * *

"What?" She and Momma asked at the same time.

"I'd rather be in Seattle where people don't judge me for having two moms and everyone that I know is in Seattle." My parents look at each other then face me again.

"Why do you want to move in with Momma?" She asked me.

"I hate my life in Miami. Everyone knows who I am, and they expect me to follow in Abuelo's footsteps and take over in the hotel business, but I don't want to."

"What do you want to do, Sof?" Momma asked me.

"I want to be a surgeon, like you guys and Dad." Mom sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose.

"Sofia, head up to your room. Momma and I need to talk about this." I nod and head upstairs but I hear the conversation from the banister in the hallway upstairs.

"What are we gonna do?" Mom asked.

"Well, I don't know to be honest." Momma said. Mom sighed and sat down on the couch.

"Did you know she was feeling like this?" Mom asked.

"I had a hunch, but this is the first time that I am hearing it."

"Well, I can't keep her away from here." Mom said.

"Callie, hold on a minute. I want Sofia here as much as you do in Miami."

"But you heard what she said, Arizona. To be honest, I miss being in Seattle." Mom said.

"I miss having you guys here in Seattle." Momma mumbled but Mom didn't hear her.

"So, I'll call Owen tomorrow and see if my old job is still available." I slowly smile.

"I still have the old apartment if you need a place to stay."

"Thank you." Mom walks over to the bottom of the stairs and sees me.

"Sof, you can come down now you eavesdropper." I run down the stairs.

"We will move here when you are done with school for the summer." Mom said. I squeal with happiness and I hug my parents.

"Now, we have to get back to Miami because you have four weeks left of school." I nod my head. I walk in the living room and grab my bag and I face Momma and I hug her. Once again, I feel the tears coming back.

"I love you, Momma." I said with my voice breaking.

"I love you too, Sof." She kisses my forehead and Mom and I walk out of the house and head to the airport. While we were in the car when we arrived in Miami, I looked out the window and kept the tears at bay. After we arrived back at the house, I went upstairs and opened my laptop and found pictures of my parents from their wedding day. While I was scrolling through them, Mom came into the room and I quickly closed the laptop.

"I have to go into work. Will you be alright by yourself?" She asked.

"Yes, Mom." I said. She walks over and kisses the top of my head.

"I'll be back before you go to school." She said and she leaves. I open the laptop again and I see that Momma is online and I video call her.

"Hi Momma. Is this a bad time?" I asked. I could see that she's at the hospital.

"No, no. I was just checking on a few patients. What's up?"

"Mom went to work and I'm home alone." I said.

"Well, I can stay on with you until I have to go into surgery in an hour."

"Okay." I said and I see Uncle Alex in the background.

"Yo Uncle Alex!" He looks over and smiles and walks over.

"Hey Sof. How are you?"

"I'm okay."

"I heard that you skipped out of town and ran here. I'm hurt that you didn't see me." He said jokingly.

"Well, I'll be back in four weeks, Uncle Alex." I hear Momma's pager goes off and I hold back a sigh. There are days that I hate having parents as surgeons.

"Crap. Sofia, honey, I have to go. I'll skype you later, okay?"

"Okay Momma." I end the call and go downstairs with my laptop to make a sandwich. I open the laptop again and continue to scroll through the pictures while eating a ham and cheese sandwich. I stopped on one and smiled. It was of me, Mom, Momma and my Dad for my first Christmas. I head to the living room with the laptop and watch TV. While I was watching a movie that was being played, the laptop rings and I answer the skype call.

"Hi Momma."

"Sorry, I had an emergency."

"You don't have to explain it to me, Momma. I understand." I said.

"What are you doing?"

"Watching a movie then I'm gonna get ready for bed." I said.

"What movie?" I read the info on the channel.

"Uh…'Les Misérables.'"

"I love that movie. I haven't seen it in years. Can you turn the laptop so I can watch with you?"

"Sure." I turn the laptop around and have it on the couch with me. I didn't get to see the rest of the movie because I fell asleep. I wake up the next morning and I see that Mom is at home in her bed because she left her skype on. She looks over and smiles.

"Morning sleepy head." I smack my dry lips together.

"Morning. What time is it?" I said while yawning.

"6:15."

"Sorry to cut this long chat short, but I have to get ready for school." I said.

"Okay. Have fun baby girl. I love you."

"I love you too, Momma." I blow a kiss to her and end the call. While I was getting ready, Mom comes home.

"Sof? Are you ready honey?" I heard her call from downstairs.

"I'll be down in a minute, Mom!" I called out. Five minutes later, I walk downstairs with my backpack.

"Ready." She hands me a banana and we head to the school. She drops me off and I walk to my first period class which is Music. Music is my only favorite class in high school. I sit down and my friend, Jade sits down next to me.

"Where were you yesterday?" She asked.

"I was in Seattle visiting my mother." She hands me a small box.

"Well, happy late birthday."

"Thank you." I open it and it's a best friend picture frame.

"I love it." I said.

"So, you ready for the summer?" I look at her then I look down at the picture frame.

"Jade, I'm moving at the end of the school year." I said.

"What? You can't leave."

"I'm moving back to Seattle. My mom got her old job back." I said.

"I wish you could stay." She said.

"Well, it was kinda my idea to go back to Seattle."

"What?"

"I hate it here in Miami." I said.

"What's to hate about Miami?"

"Everyone expects me to take over my Abuelo's hotel business when I graduate from college, but I'm not." The rest of the class walks in and the teacher walks in also.

The rest of the day goes by slowly, but it makes it one day closer to being with Momma again. I get home and I grab a snack and that's when I see the note.

_Sofia,_  
_Had an emergency at work so you are on your own tonight._  
_Money's on the counter for pizza or Chinese._  
_I'll be home in the morning._  
_Mom xoxo_

I read it and I roll my eyes. I place the money in my pocket and I grab my laptop and sign into skype and Momma is on. I video call her and her head comes onto the screen.

"Hey Sof."

"Hi Momma. How are you?" I asked.

"I'm doing well. You look a little down, honey."

"Yeah, well. Mom's not home again." I said.

"Well, what are you doing tonight?"

"Homework from yesterday that I missed and tonight's homework. Can you help me on my math?" Even though Momma and I live on different sides of the country, she still helps me with my homework. Mom only helps me with my Spanish…when she's home.

"Sure honey." Momma helps me with my math, which took half an hour then I still talk to her while I work on my history.

"So, are you excited to come back to Seattle?" Momma asked me.

"Totally." I said.

"What are you working on, Sof?"

"History." I said.

"American or World?"

"World."

"Ooo. I loved World History. What area are you reviewing?"

"French Revolution." I said in a terrible French accent and Momma laughs.

"Sof, stick to the Spanish." I smile and I finish the packet and put away my books.

"Momma, can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can." I bite my lip.

"Sofia, what is it?"

"Did you really mean it when you said you would do anything to get me and Mom back and to have us as a family again?" I asked.

"Of course I did. Why?"

"Oh nothing. It's getting late and I'm tired from studying. I'm gonna go to bed."

"Okay honey. Good-night."

"Night Momma." I end the call and head upstairs and get ready for bed.


	5. Chapter 4

**I've been on vacation the last week for a wedding in my family and I start back at school on Monday, but this story is starting to wind down. I have a sequel done if anybody wants me to post it after this one ends.**

**Here's a new one for you.**

* * *

Finally, four weeks later, and I am on summer vacation! Mom is sending me to Seattle before her so she can send some of the stuff to the apartment. When I walked into the airport in Seattle, I see Momma with a smile on her face. I run over to her and hug her.

"I missed you so much, Sof."

"I missed you too, Momma." She wraps an arm around my shoulder and kisses my head and we head to her house. When I walk into the house, I see Uncle Alex, Uncle Derek and Aunt Meredith, Uncle Jackson and Aunt April, and Aunt Bailey.

"Welcome back, kiddo." Alex said.

"Thanks dude." Aunt April hugs me.

"We're glad that you and your mom are coming back to Seattle." She said.

"I am too. I'll be right back." I head upstairs and unpack my suitcase. There is a knock on the door.

"Come in." Momma comes in.

"Everything alright, honey?" She asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Everything's perfect. Almost." I said. She sits down on the bed and I place my suitcase in the closet.

"You know you can tell me anything, Sof. I'm not going anywhere."

"Momma, I'm fine. Honest." She stands up and kisses my forehead and walks out of the room. I grab my phone and text Mom that I am at Momma's house and sit on my bed place my head in my hands when someone is knocking on my door. I sit up.

"Come in." Uncle Alex walks in and hands me a water.

"Here. I thought you would need this."

"Thanks." He sits at the computer desk.

"Uncle Alex, do or did you like Lauren?" I asked him.

"No. I hated her, like you do."

"Does she still work at the hospital?"

"Yes, why?" I have a smile on my face. Perfect.

"Well, remember the 11 year old who had a tumor but he was the size of a five year old?"

"Yeah, he made me page Jo's ex-boyfriend everywhere." He said with a laugh.

"Well, lets do that with Lauren." I said.

"What? Are you crazy? If Arizona finds out-"

"She's not going to." I singly said.

"Okay, but what if Callie finds out about this?"

"Please, Mom wants to break Lauren's hands for calling me a smartass."

"Okay, I'm in." I hug him.

"Thank you."

"When are we doing it?" He asked.

"It starts tomorrow until she leaves, if she leaves." Momma walks in with a plate of pizza for me.

"Here you go. I thought you would be hungry." I take the plate from her.

"Thank you Momma." I said. I take a bite out of the pizza and Momma starts walking out of the room.

"Do you have to work tomorrow?" I asked. Momma turns around and faces me.

"Yes. Do you want to come to the hospital?"

"Sure."

"Great. We leave at 7." She said and walks out of the room and I face Uncle Alex.

"Lets do this." I said.

Later that night, after everyone left, I head downstairs and put my plate in the sink. I sit at the kitchen island with a glass of milk when Momma comes in.

"What are you doing up?" She asked. I look at her then back at the glass.

"I couldn't sleep. You can go back to bed, Momma." I said. She grabs a glass and fills it with water and joins me at the island.

"Are you glad that you are back?" She asked.

"I am. Anywhere is better than Miami." I said.

"Why, what happened?" I look at her.

"A lot, Momma. I got in…four fights three weeks ago. Now, I know that you and Mom hate it when I get in fights."

"I didn't you walk away, like I told you too?"

"I tried. I take two steps and next thing I know, I'm looking up at the ceiling and teachers are hovering over me." I sigh then continue.

"I like it here better because everyone knows who my parents are and they know not to mess with me."

"I get it. Listen, when your Mom comes, we need to sit down, all three of us, to figure out where you are going to finish high school and please, no more fighting." I nod my head in agreement.

The next morning, I head to the hospital with Momma. I walk over to Uncle Alex and hand him a piece of paper.

"Okay, here's a list of names that would make the nurses laugh their heads off." He reads it and laughs.

"God this list is good."

"What are you two doing?" Aunt Bailey asked. I turned around and face her.

"Nothing, Aunt Bailey. Just catching up, that's all." I said with a straight face.

"Hmm." She looks at us and walks away.

"I gotta get going. I'll see you later, Sof." Uncle Alex walks away too and I spot Lauren and glare at her. She spots me and grabs me roughly by the shoulder and starts dragging me.

"Ah, let go of me!" I yelled.

"No! I'm kicking you out of the hospital." She said and digs harder into my shoulder.

"For what? I didn't do anything!" While I was yelling, I spot Momma.

"Momma! Help!" She looks over and runs over.

"Dr. Boswell, unhand my daughter!" She lets go of me and I run over to Momma and stand behind her.

"Arizona, what a lovely surprise." She said.

"You do not touch my daughter again!" Momma said. Uncle Jackson, Uncle Owen, Uncle Derek, Aunt Meredith and Aunt Cristina walk over and stand with Momma and with me behind them.

"You have got to be kidding?! She's not your daughter. She's your ex's love child." I see Momma breathing heavy and I place my hand on her shoulder to try and calm her down.

"You're unbelievable." I said. She turns her head and looks at me.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I don't care that you don't like me that's one thing. But telling my mother, who raised me to be a good man in a storm, that she's not my mother, draws the line with not only her, but to me and to my Mom and to every single personnel at this hospital who saved my life the day I was born, that includes Momma."

"Really? Still calling Arizona your mother?" I squeeze Momma's shoulder and stand in front of Lauren. I can feel everyone smiling behind me.

"Yeah, I am because that's who she is. I am being a good man in a storm right now. I love Momma, and I protect the things that I love. She can protect herself, but when you or somebody else says that she isn't my mother, someone needs to protect her. And that person is me. I don't care that my Mom and Dad made me, but both of my mothers raised me. And you…you're just a home wrecker and the stupidest, idiotic person I have ever met." I said and I walk back over to Momma. I stand behind her and I place a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't care what she or anyone else says. You are my mother." I whisper in her ear and she places a hand on mine.

"Arizona, take Sofia away from here." Uncle Owen says.

Momma nods her head and head to her office. I sit on the couch and she sits next to me.

"Take off your shirt." I take off the shirt and Momma examines my shoulder and a bruise is forming in the shape of Lauren's hand.

"I don't think anything is torn, but I want to check." I nod my head.

"Do we have to tell Mom about this?" I asked Momma.

"Yes we do." I sigh and grab my phone and call Mom.

"¡Hola meija!"

"Hola Mom. I'm at the hospital right now with Momma and something happened."

"What? Are you okay?" I put the phone on speaker.

"Let's just say I had a run in with Lauren." Mom sighs.

"What did she do?"

"She almost broke my shoulder."

"She did what?!" I look at Momma with the 'help me!' face

"Callie, she's fine. There's some bruising around the collarbone, but I don't think there's any type of tearing in there. I'm gonna take her to the MRI and get her checked out and I will email you the results." Momma said.

"Okay. Thank you."

I get my shoulder checked out and I sit in Momma's office with an ice bag on my shoulder. She comes in and walks over to her light box and places the MRI results up against it.

"Well Sof, you don't have any tearing in your shoulder." I sigh with relief. She sits on the coffee table in front of me and takes the bag off my shoulder and checks it again and hands me my shirt. I lift my arm and groan.

"It's gonna hurt for a while, but your gonna be fine." She said. I nod my head and get the rest of my shirt on and stand up.

"Sofia?" She asked.

"Yeah, Momma?"

"Thank you, baby. For that speech about being a good man in a storm. I raised you well." I smile and Momma stands up and we hug as Uncle Alex walks into the office.

"Sorry to interrupt, but the Gordon kid had a seizure."

"Okay, I'll be right there. Sof, here's ten dollars for lunch and stay out of Lauren's way." I nod my head and Momma leaves. I throw away the bag of ice and head down to the cafeteria. I grab lunch and I sit at a table. Aunt Meredith and Aunt Cristina join me.

"How's your shoulder?" Aunt Meredith asked.

"It's just bruised. Mom's not happy about it." I said. I move the left side of the shirt to show them the bruise.

"Damn. Boswell is strong." Aunt Cristina said.

"Yeah, well, I'm glad that her and Momma are getting divorced." They look at each other then at me with confusion.

"You didn't know that?" I asked.

"No, I didn't." Meredith said.

"Well, maybe Callie will come around and hook back up with Blondie." Aunt Cristina said. Aunt Meredith and I look at her.

"What?" She asked. I shake my head and Uncle Derek joins us.

"So, what exactly is happening to Dr. Boswell?" I asked them.

"She's suspended pending an investigation." Uncle Derek said. That's what I love about Uncle Derek. He comes straight out with it.

"Okay, I know that is gonna sound weird and everything, but I'm trying to get my parents back together." I said. They look at me like I had three heads.

"What, y-you don't think it's a good idea?" I asked while looking at them.

"No, it's a great idea. How can we help?" Uncle Derek asked.

"I…have no idea yet." I said. Momma walks over and sits next to me and takes a bite out of my salad. Something tells me that the Gordon kid didn't make it.

"Sof, your mother wants you to call her when you are done with lunch." I place my hand on hers and squeeze and pull away.

"Okay." I grab my phone and call Mom.

"Sof, I need you to go to the apartment today. There's some stuff arriving." That is the first thing said.

"Hello to you too, Mom. I'm heading over there now." I hang up the phone and stand up.

"Where are you going?" Momma asked.

"Some stuff is arriving from Miami today and Mom wants me to unpack." I said. Then I realized something. I could have Mom and Momma at the apartment together. I kiss Momma's cheek.

"I'll be over there around 6 to pick you up. Here's the key." I grab the key and walk out of the hospital. I walk to the apartment and I see about 30-40 boxes outside.

"This is more than a few boxes." I said. I unlock the door and I start moving boxes into the apartment. While I was moving boxes, Uncle Alex came over and helped. By the time we started unpacking, it was 5:30.

"Hey Sofia?"

"Yeah, Uncle Alex?" I called out from the kitchen.

"What are you gonna do about your room?" I walk into my bedroom and look inside. The walls had pink and purple on them.

"I don't know yet." I said. An hour later, Uncle Alex leaves and the front door opens and Momma walks in.

"Hello?" I walk into the kitchen from my room.

"Hi Momma."

"Wow, you got a lot done here." She said while looking around the apartment.

"Well, Uncle Alex helped."

"You ready to head out? You can finish up tomorrow." I nod my head and we leave.


	6. Chapter 5

**Here's a new one for you in honor of my birthday!**

**This chapter I am dedicating to Lee Thompson Young from _Rizzoli & Isles._**

* * *

The next morning, Momma dropped me off and I unpack some more in the apartment. I grabbed my phone and texted Alex, Derek, Meredith, Owen, and Cristina and told them to meet me here. They showed up around 12.

"Okay, there is a reason I brought you all here." I said while looking at them.

"And that would be?" Meredith asked.

"I talked to Mom last night and she comes in tomorrow."

"Okay. What do you want us to do?" Derek asked.

"April is picking Mom up at the airport and I am gonna be here with Momma. Just…when she's at the hospital, try and talk to them about each other, but don't be too - what's the word I'm looking for - conspicuous. I'll handle everything else here." They all nod their heads.

"So, 'operation Calzona' is a go?" I asked them.

"Yes." They all said. The next day, I sit in the apartment with Momma and April texts me that she is on her way with Mom. The door opens ten minutes later and Mom comes in with her suitcase.

"Hi Mom." I walk over and hug her. I hiss in pain when she hits my shoulder.

"Sorry. Let me see it." She takes a look at my shoulder.

"Well it's just bruised." Mom turns and sees Momma standing there.

"Hello Arizona."

"Hello Callie." I look at my watch and do the fake yawn.

"Well look at the time. I'm tired. I'm gonna go to bed. Good-night my parents." I walk to my bedroom and close my door, but not all the way and I spy on them.

"She did a great job unpacking the place." Mom said.

"Well, she did have help from everyone at the hospital." Momma said. Mom walks into the kitchen.

"Are you hungry? I can make pasta."

"Great. I mean, that sounds great." While Mom is making pasta, Momma sits at the island.

"So, are you ready to work at Grey Sloan Memorial again?"

"Yeah. I am." Mom said.

"It'll be great having you at the hospital again. Everyone misses you over there." Mom just smiles.

"Callie, I uh, want to apologize."

"For?" Mom looks at Momma.

"For what happened to Sofia and Lauren. I didn't know that Lauren was jealous of mine and Sofia's relationship."

"Arizona, I get it. Even when Sofia was a baby, I was kinda jealous of your relationship with her."

"But still-"

"Ari." Momma stops her movements. I guess that was her nickname when they were together.

"I accept your apology." Momma smiled. I walk back out to the kitchen and sit next to Momma and she rubs my back.

"Hey you. I thought you were going to bed?" Mom asked when she saw me.

"Well, I smelled the pasta and got hungry." I said.

"You missed it yesterday, Callie." Momma said and I start to blush from embarrassment and Momma smiles at me.

"What did I miss?" Mom asked.

"Our daughter gave Dr. Boswell her own good man in a storm speech. Oh, here." Momma hands Mom her phone.

"You got it on tape?" I whispered to Momma.

"I didn't, but Uncle Alex did and he sent it to me." I look up and I see tears in Mom's eyes. She hands the phone back to Momma and walks over to me and hugs me. I sat down across from Momma at the table and we ate together as a family again. While we were eating dinner, my parents kept stealing glances at each other. I stand up and placed my plate in the sink and head for my room. I get ready for bed when Momma and Mom walk in.

"We came to say good-night honey." Mom kisses my forehead and Momma does too.

"Night baby." Momma said.

"Night." I said and my parents walk out of the room.

"I have to head home. I have to work in the morning." Momma said.

"Let me walk you to your car." They leave and I walk to the living room and look out the window and I spot them walking side by side. They talk for a few minutes then Momma gets in her car and Mom watches the car drive away and her shoulders slump. I walk back to my bedroom and turn away from the door and let the tears flow.

* * *

The next day, I walk over to the hospital and head for Momma's office with her favorite coffee while wearing sunglasses. My eyes are slightly bloodshot from crying all night. I walk in and she's looking at some charts and looks up and smiles.

"Hey you. What are you doing here?" I hand her the coffee.

"Well, I thought you could use a pick-me-up." I said.

"Thank you." She takes a sip and looks back at the chart. I take off the sunglasses and place them on top of my head.

"I told Zola that I would meet her in the café. I'll see you later." I said and I walk out of her office and head for the cafeteria. I grab breakfast and sit down with Zola.

"Hey, I'm glad your back." She said.

"Me too." I said and played with my food.

"You're upset." She stated.

"Yeah. I wish my parents are together like yours are." I said.

"I know. Mom and Dad said that their doing everything they can to help." I sigh and I feel a presence behind me.

"Zola, who's behind me?" She looks up and smiles.

"Hi Dad." I sigh with relief.

"How's everything going?" He asked.

"It's going okay, Uncle Derek." I said. I eat my breakfast then I see Momma. She sits down and take my fork and has a bite of my eggs and hands me the fork back. I look down and she ate off my eggs.

"I take it you are hungry?" I asked and she looks at me.

"No. Why?"

"Because you ate all of my eggs." She looks down and gives her sympathetic smile.

"Oops. Anyway, I was wondering if you would like to go out to lunch?" Momma asked.

"Sure. Anywhere in particular?"

"No."

"Okay. Mom has a meeting with Uncle Owen around lunch time." I said while cutting up my pancake and handing half of it to Momma, who smiles.

"Your mom's here?" Zola asked.

"Yeah. Mom and I have officially moved back." I said with a smile. Zola hugs me.

"That means we can go to high school together." Zola is a year older than me.

"Great. Excuse me. I have to go and do…something." I said and I walk out of the cafeteria while Momma looks on. I walk around the hospital then I make it to the landing and lean up against the rail and look outside. I am standing there for about 5 minutes when somebody stands next to me. I look over and it's Aunt Bailey and I look back outside again.

"So, how does it feel to be back in Seattle?"

"It feels good. It's better than being in Miami. Anywhere is better than Miami." I said. She looks at me.

"You know, I have this special gift that I can sense something wrong with someone." I look at her then look back outside.

"I just wish my parents were back together, Aunt Miranda." I said.

"I know you do. Even I do too, but it's up to them. We can steer them in the direction that we want them to go, but they're the ones who decide whether or not to be together." I nod my head in agreement.

"How's Uncle Ben?"

"He's good. He actually works here as a General Surgeon."

"Wow. And Tuck?"

"He's off to Wisconsin doing God knows what with his current girlfriend." I smile.

"Anyway, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Mom has a meeting with Uncle Owen around lunch time and I thought I would come visit with Momma." I said.

"And why aren't you with her?" She asked.

"I thought I would just walk around. She's doing some research on a surgery and I thought I would not bug her." I said. I look to my left then jerk my head forward again.

"What is she doing here?" I asked under my breath. Aunt Bailey looks and it's Lauren.

"To be honest, I don't know." I look at her.

"You're suppose to know everything!" I said. I feel a hand on my bruised shoulder and someone dragging me away.

"Will you let go of me?!" I yelled because I knew that it was Lauren.

"Dr. Boswell! Let go of her!" I hear from Aunt Miranda. She drags me but stops and pushes me onto the floor. I scramble up and I see Momma, Mom, Uncle Owen, Uncle Derek, Aunt Meredith, Aunt Cristina and Uncle Jackson standing there with their arms crossed over their chests. I carefully touch my shoulder and I feel a dislocation. Aunt Bailey walks over and checks it out while the other 7 deal with Lauren.

"You never ever touch our daughter again." Mom said.

"Actually Callie, I have an idea." Jackson said. I hold up my good arm to stop him.

"Wait, Uncle Jackson, I know what you are gonna say. Before you say it, let me say one more thing to her." He nods his head and I look over at her.

"You can dislocate my shoulder, you can pay an ungodly amount of money for me to leave Momma and Seattle forever, and you can try to tear me down, but you…you're a coward." I said.

"And there are divorce papers on your desk. Sign them and get the hell out of Seattle and stay away from my family." Momma said.

"Dr. Lauren Boswell…you're fired. Effective immediately. Security, please remove this woman off hospital property." She walks away and Mom and Momma walk over to me.

"Are you okay?" Mom asked.

"She dislocated my shoulder." Mom checks out the shoulder and motions for the Momma to hold me down.

"Okay, on three. One…Three!" She pops my shoulder back in.

"OW! What happened to 2?!" Mom checks it again.

"It looks okay now." She said.

"Momma, can we have lunch here today?" I asked her.

"Of course, baby. Come on. You can lay down in my office." Momma wraps her arm in mine and we head to her office while Mom looks on.

**NO ONE'S POV**

They all look at Callie and see a small smile on her face. Owen stands next to her.

"You miss her?" Owen asked.

"Of course I do, but she cheated on me. I don't want to get hurt again if she and I get back together." Callie said.

"The day that she told us that you guys were coming back to Seattle, she was more perkier than ever." Jackson said. Callie turns around and looks at them with curiosity.

"What are you all up to?" They make up excuses and walk away in different directions.

"Somebody better tell me soon!" Callie called out.


	7. Chapter 6

**Here's a new one for you!**

* * *

**SOFIA'S POV**

Momma and I walk into her office and I lay down on the couch while she sits at her desk, looking at the same chart.

"Momma?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"What was yours and Mom's first date like?" I asked her. She stands up and I sit up. she sits on the couch with the chart on the arm and I lay back down with my head in her lap and she rubs my head like when I was a little girl when I would have a nightmare or just to cuddle with her.

"We had dinner at the apartment. She made steak and mashed potatoes. Then we sat on the couch and talked for a few hours and danced around her apartment then I went home."

"That sounds lovely." I sleepily said then yawn.

"Close your eyes, baby." I close my eyes and don't wake up again for an hour. When I do wake up, Momma is still sitting on the couch, reading a chart then looks down and smiles when she sees me awake.

"Hey honey. Let me finish this then we can go down to the cafeteria to get something to eat."

"Okay." I yawn and try to stretch but my shoulder cracks and I feel something break.

"Okay, ow. That hurt." I said then I sit up and rub my shoulder and I feel part of my bone against my skin.

"Let me see." I take off my shirt and she feels around and presses down on one spot.

"Ow! Momma that hurt!" I said.

"Sorry. I think you broke it." I groan. I put my shirt back on and I head down to x-ray with Momma. 10 minutes later, we are sitting in her office looking at the x-ray when Mom walks in, oblivious to me in a sling.

"What is this?" She looks at the x-ray.

"That is a broken collarbone. Who's is it?" Momma looks at me then Mom looks at me.

"Sofia?" I wave at her with my good arm, since the other one is in a sling.

"Apparently Dr. Boswell did more damage than we though." Momma said.

"Can we get something to eat? I'm starving." I asked them.

"Sure, lets go downstairs." We head out and Mom has her meeting with Uncle Owen and Momma and I walk to the cafeteria.

"Just a salad for me, Momma." I tell her and I walk to an empty table. I look around and everyone is staring at me and I look down. Momma sits down next to me and hands me my salad and a water.

"What is it?"

"Everyone is staring at me." She looks around and the people who are looking at us look away.

"Don't let them get to your head. They're just a bunch of nosy people who don't have a life." When Momma had to go and check on her patients, I walked around the hospital some more. I made it outside and sat down on the bench near the entrance and I saw Mom walking over to me ten minutes later.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked.

"Well, normally it's raining, but with the sun out, I decided to sit outside." I said.

"Are you ready to head home? Momma's coming over again for dinner." I nod my head and we head back to the apartment. While walking back to the apartment, it made me think of something for Momma to at least stay tonight.

"Mom? Can we have steak and mashed potatoes for dinner tonight?" I asked her.

"Of course. I just need to run to the store really quick." I nod my head and Mom leaves. I grab my phone and dial a few numbers.

"Uncle Alex, I think I know how to get my parents together…tonight." I tell him my plan and he agreed to help. Shortly after I hang up the phone, I hear the door knocking and I walk over and answer it.

"Hi Momma." I said and let her in.

"Hi. Where's Mom?"

"She went to the store to pick up some stuff for dinner. I'm just watching TV." Momma sits down next to me on the couch and we watch 'American Bake Off.' Mom comes home a few minutes later and starts making dinner. Momma walks over to her.

"Do you need help?" I turn around to watch the interaction between them.

"Sure, you can peel the potatoes." I get up and walk to my room. I lay on the bed, tossing my basketball up and down for about 15 minutes with my good arm to get the feeling of holding a basketball again when Momma pokes her head in.

"Hey, dinner's almost ready." I just lay there and Momma comes in and shuts the door.

"Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. Everything's fine." She sits on the edge of my bed and I sit up and she places a hand on my leg.

"I just want you to know that I am happy that you and your mother are back here." She said.

"I am happy to be back for good, Momma."

"And I want to thank you." I look at her with confusion.

"For?"

"For making me realize that marrying Lauren was a mistake. I didn't realize it until you started showing me the truth about her. I know that I didn't believe you while you were growing up when you came and told me what happened when you are her are together alone. You're a good kid." I smile and she gets up.

"Go wash up for dinner."

"Okay." I get up and wash my hands in the bathroom.

We eat dinner and we decided to watch 'On Moonlight Bay.' I sit in the chair and my parents sit on the couch at the opposite ends. Momma looks at her watch and stands up.

"I wish I could stay longer, but I have surgery at 7 tomorrow morning." I stand up and hug her.

"Night Momma." She kisses my forehead.

"Night baby."

"I'll walk you to your car." They head outside and I walk over to the window to spy on them and to see if my plan worked.

**NO ONE'S POV**

Callie and Arizona make it to the entrance and they head to Arizona's car. Both women trying not to hold hands or something.

"Callie, can I ask you something?" Arizona asked.

"Sure."

"Who picked out dinner?" Callie looks at her with confusion.

"Sofia. Why?"

"Remember what we had on our first date?" Callie thinks for a minute then her eyes go wide.

"Wow. I forgot about that." She said. They reach to Arizona's car and she faces Callie.

"I had a great time with you and Sof tonight."

"I did too." Arizona gets into her car and tries to start it but it doesn't.

"Ugh." She pops the hood and Callie checks outs the problem.

"Well, the battery is completely dead."

"Great." Arizona whispered.

"Why don't you stay here tonight? You'll be closer to the hospital." Callie said.

"Cal-" Arizona started to say, but Callie interrupted her.

"You can stay in the bedroom and I'll sleep on the couch." Arizona thought for a few moments then got out of her car and locked it back up.

"Alright." They head back inside.

"Listen Callie, I know that I did a horrible thing a long time ago, but if your up for it, I'd like to take you to dinner one night." Arizona said. Callie looks at her, remembering what Arizona said to her in the elevator before they went on their first date, and shrugs.

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Yeah, my schedule is kind of insane right now so…I'll get back to you." Arizona had a defeated look on her face, but Callie smiled.

"How does tomorrow sound?" They smile at each other and walk back into the building, not noticing that their 15 year old is watching them from the window, and has a huge smile on her face.


	8. Chapter 7

**Here's a new one for you!**

* * *

**SOFIA'S POV**

I smile when Momma couldn't get her car started. While we were eating dinner, Uncle Alex came by and switched out the battery in the car. I hear the front door opening.

"Is everything alright?" I asked.

"My car battery is dead, so I'm staying here tonight."

"Okay, well, I'm gonna go to bed." I walk into my room and laid down in bed. Mom came in and handed me a glass of water and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Mom, what is it?" I asked her.

"I have to work tomorrow. You can come with me to the hospital or you can stay here."

"What time are you getting off?" I asked.

"We both get off at 5 but Momma and I are going out for a business dinner tomorrow." Mom said.

"Okay." Momma came in.

"I just came in to say good-night." Momma walks over and kisses my forehead.

"Night Mom and Momma." They quietly walk out of my room.

**NO ONE'S POV**

Callie and Arizona walk back into the living room and they wash the dishes and Callie hands her a glass of wine and they sit on the couch. Callie and Arizona look at each other.

"Callie, I got help after that night." Callie knows what night she is talking about.

"Oh. That's great." Callie said.

"I missed you Callie." Callie takes one of Arizona's hand into hers and the electricity between the two is still there.

"I missed you too, Arizona." Arizona smiles and looks down.

"I don't know how many times I have to apologize-" Arizona started to say but Callie interrupted her.

"Hey, it's all in the past now. Lets just, be there for Sofia." Arizona nods her head and stands up and looks out into the night sky. Callie stands beside her and looks outside.

"Well, it's a beautiful night." Callie said.

"It is beautiful." Arizona said.

"Calliope."

"Hm?" Callie asked then looked at Arizona. Arizona took a few moments to collect herself before started speaking.

"I am so deeply, deeply, deeply sorry for hurting you so much. I am so sorry. Because I am so in love with you and I will spend the rest of my life telling you that. I'll apologize to you every day if that's what you need. But please, please don't walk away again. I love you. Please." Arizona said.

"I had to fly across the country to get back to you, Arizona because I flew away without looking back. I just left with our daughter, but after 13 years apart made me realize that I am so in love with you and I want us to work and I want us to be together again, but it's gonna take me a while to trust you again, but I love you too, Arizona. So much." Arizona smiles with tears in her eyes and Callie kisses her for the first time in 13 years.

**SOFIA'S POV**

I slightly open my bedroom door and I smile when I see my parents kissing each other. I grabbed my phone and texted everyone I could think of.

**Operation 'Calzona' is a success!**

I get back in bed and I pretended I was asleep. My parents quietly open the door to my room and walk in.

"Sof, we know that you're not sleeping." I open my eyes and sit up. Mom sits on the edge of my bed and Momma sits on the chair at the desk.

"Momma and I want to talk to you for a sec."

"About what?" I asked.

"About Mom and I. We were talking and we decided to start our relationship over again." I try to hide my smile.

"What?" Mom asked.

"Well, to tell you guys the truth, we've been pushing you two back together."

"We?" Mom asked.

"Yeah. Me, Uncles Derek, Owen, and Alex and Aunts Meredith, Miranda, Addie, and Cristina." My parents look at each other then back at me.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"No, no, no. Don't be. We're happy that you did." Momma said.

"Is that why you had me make steak and mashed potatoes?" Mom asked.

"Yes. I'm just happy that I have my family together again." I said.

"Me too." Mom said.

"That makes it unanimous." Momma said. I get up.

"This calls for a celebration. Who wants ice cream?" I asked.

"I'll make them." Mom said.

"I'll help."

"And I'll stay in the living room because I don't want to know what kind of mess you two will make." I said. We walk out to the living room/kitchen area. While I was watching TV, I didn't hear my parents walk up behind me and I get a bowl of whipped cream in my face and my parents were laughing behind me.

"Lovely. That was lovely." I walk to the kitchen and grab the chocolate syrup. I pull the top up and I walked over to Momma.

"You know, good thing your hair color is natural, Momma."

"Why?" I squeeze the bottle over her head. Mom is behind me, laughing hysterically. I walk over to Mom and I pull out the whipped cream bottle from behind me and I spray it over her head and I place a cherry on top.

"There. You make a lovely ice cream sundae." I said while laughing. Momma is laughing behind me.

"Oh wait. I forgot one thing." I cover her face with the whipped cream and sprinkles and I take a picture on my cell phone and run to the bedroom while laughing. I walk over to the mirror in my room and wipe off the whipped cream off my face. I walk back out to the living room.

"AHHH! My eyes! They burn!" I yell and run back to the room after seeing my parents making out.

The next morning, I carefully walk out to the living room and I look around and the mess from last night is cleaned up. I look and Mom's bedroom door is open.

"I guess they went to work." I said to myself. I sit on the couch with a bowl of cereal and a banana and watch an old WNBA game on TV.

"Hi, Sof." Momma said while coming out of the bedroom and I jump and place a hand on my chest.

"I thought you had to work today?" I asked her.

"My surgery was cancelled so I thought I would take the day off to spend some time with you." She said.

"Okay." Momma sat down next to me and was looking at me. I look at her.

"What?"

"Nothing. You're just, a good kid, that's all."

"Momma, I have a confession to make." I took a deep breath.

"Uncle Alex switched out the car battery last night while we were eating dinner." I said. She rubs my head.

"I had a feeling someone did. The battery was brand new, but I'm glad he did." She said.

"You are?"

"Of course I am. Sof?"

"Hm?"

"Where is the new battery to my car?" I look at Momma.

"That is for me to know and for you to possibly find out." I smile and I get up and get ready for the day.

"Momma, lets go surprise Mom at the hospital for lunch." I said when I came out of my room ten minutes later.

"Okay. If you tell me where the battery is." She smirks at me and I sigh.

"In the trunk of your car." I mumble. She smiles at me.

"Well, you know how to change a battery, so go do it." She said.

"With one arm?" I asked while pointing to the sling.

"Yes." I sigh and Momma gets ready while I change the battery. She comes outside with a water bottle for me.

"Thank you. Now lets go." She starts walking towards the hospital and I follow her while shaking my head.

"That was sneaky." I said. Momma wrapped her arm around my shoulder.

When we arrived at the hospital, Momma checks to see if Mom had any surgeries. She is in one and we head upstairs to the gallery. We can hear loud pop music and we see Mom dancing a little. A nurse leans over and Mom looks up and I can see her smiling through her mask.

"She looks happy to be back here. Doesn't she, Momma?" I asked her.

"She does." Mom finishes her surgery and motions us to the scrub room. We head downstairs and wait outside the scrub room then Mom comes out.

"Well this is a nice surprise." Mom said then she kisses my head and kisses Momma.

"We decided to have lunch with you." I said.

"Well I am hungry, so lets head to the cafeteria." Mom grabs Momma's hand and entwines their fingers and wraps an arm around my shoulder and we head down to the cafeteria as a family.

I grab my tablet and open up the Internet at the table and Mom and Momma join me.

"What are you doing?" Momma asked as she was handing me my lunch.

"Looking up high schools in Seattle." I said without looking up from the tablet.

"We thought that you would go to the same high school as Zola." Mom said.

"I know, but she goes to a private school."

"Wait, are you thinking about going to Seattle High?" Mom asked.

"Don't get me wrong, I like the private school I went to, but I want to experience the public school system." I said.

"Okay. As long as you don't get into any fights." Momma said.

"Deal."


	9. Chapter 8

**Here's a new one for you!**

* * *

**SOFIA'S POV**

I smile when Momma couldn't get her car started. While we were eating dinner, Uncle Alex came by and switched out the battery in the car. I hear the front door opening and I quickly lose the smile and had a confused look on my face, hoping that my parents would by it.

"Is everything alright?" I asked.

"My car battery is dead, so I'm staying here tonight."

"Okay, well, I'm gonna go to bed." I walk into my room and laid down in bed. Mom came in and handed me a glass of water and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Mom, what is it?" I asked her.

"I have to work tomorrow. You can come with me to the hospital or you can stay here."

"What time are you getting off?" I asked.

"We both get off at 5 but Momma and I are going out for a business dinner tomorrow." Mom said.

"Okay." Momma came in.

"I just came in to say good-night." Momma walks over and kisses my forehead.

"Night Mom and Momma." They quietly walk out of my room.

**NO ONE'S POV**

Callie and Arizona walk back into the living room and they wash the dishes and Callie hands her a glass of wine and they sit on the couch. Callie and Arizona look at each other.

"Callie, I got help after that night." Callie knows what night she is talking about.

"Oh. That's great." Callie said.

"I missed you Callie." Callie takes one of Arizona's hand into hers and the electricity between the two is still there.

"I missed you too, Arizona." Arizona smiles and looks down.

"I don't know how many times I have to apologize-" Arizona started to say but Callie interrupted her.

"Hey, it's all in the past now. Lets just, be there for Sofia." Arizona nods her head and stands up and looks out into the night sky. Callie stands beside her and looks outside.

"Well, it's a beautiful night." Callie said.

"It is beautiful." Arizona said.

"Calliope."

"Hm?" Callie asked then looked at Arizona. Arizona took a few moments to collect herself before started speaking.

"I am so deeply, deeply, deeply sorry for hurting you so much. I am so sorry. Because I am so in love with you and I will spend the rest of my life telling you that. I'll apologize to you every day if that's what you need. But please, please don't walk away again. I love you. Please." Arizona said.

"I had to fly across the country to get back to you, Arizona because I flew away without looking back. I just left with our daughter, but after 13 years apart made me realize that I am so in love with you and I want us to work and I want us to be together again, but it's gonna take me a while to trust you again, but I love you too, Arizona. So much." Arizona smiles with tears in her eyes and Callie kisses her for the first time in 13 years.

**SOFIA'S POV**

I slightly open my bedroom door and I smile when I see my parents kissing each other. I grabbed my phone and texted everyone I could think of.

**Operation 'Calzona' is a success!**

I get back in bed and I pretended I was asleep. My parents quietly open the door to my room and walk in.

"Sof, we know that you're not sleeping." I open my eyes and sit up. Mom sits on the edge of my bed and Momma sits on the chair at the desk.

"Momma and I want to talk to you for a sec."

"About what?" I asked.

"About Mom and I. We were talking and we decided to start our relationship over again." I try to hide my smile.

"What?" Mom asked.

"Well, to tell you guys the truth, we've been pushing you two back together."

"We?" Mom asked.

"Yeah. Me, Uncles Derek, Owen, and Alex and Aunts Meredith, Miranda, Addie, and Cristina." My parents look at each other then back at me.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"No, no, no. Don't be. We're happy that you did." Momma said.

"Is that why you had me make steak and mashed potatoes?" Mom asked.

"Yes. I'm just happy that I have my family together again." I said.

"Me too." Mom said.

"That makes it unanimous." Momma said. I get up.

"This calls for a celebration. Who wants ice cream?" I asked.

"I'll make them." Mom said.

"I'll help."

"And I'll stay in the living room because I don't want to know what kind of mess you two will make." I said. We walk out to the living room/kitchen area. While I was watching TV, I didn't hear my parents walk up behind me and I get a bowl of whipped cream in my face and my parents were laughing behind me.

"Lovely. That was lovely." I walk to the kitchen and grab the chocolate syrup. I pull the top up and I walked over to Momma.

"You know, good thing your hair color is natural, Momma."

"Why?" I squeeze the bottle over her head. Mom is behind me, laughing hysterically. I walk over to Mom and I pull out the whipped cream bottle from behind me and I spray it over her head and I place a cherry on top.

"There. You make a lovely ice cream sundae." I said while laughing. Momma is laughing behind me.

"Oh wait. I forgot one thing." I cover her face with the whipped cream and sprinkles and I take a picture on my cell phone and run to the bedroom while laughing. I walk over to the mirror in my room and wipe off the whipped cream off my face. I walk back out to the living room.

"AHHH! My eyes! They burn!" I yell and run back to the room after seeing my parents making out.

The next morning, I carefully walk out to the living room and I look around and the mess from last night is cleaned up. I look and Mom's bedroom door is open.

"I guess they went to work." I said to myself. I sit on the couch with a bowl of cereal and a banana and watch an old WNBA game on TV.

"Hi, Sof." Momma said while coming out of the bedroom and I jump and place a hand on my chest.

"I thought you had to work today?" I asked her.

"My surgery was cancelled so I thought I would take the day off to spend some time with you." She said.

"Okay." Momma sat down next to me and was looking at me. I look at her.

"What?"

"Nothing. You're just, a good kid, that's all."

"Momma, I have a confession to make." I took a deep breath.

"Uncle Alex switched out the car battery last night while we were eating dinner." I said. She rubs my head.

"I had a feeling someone did. The battery was brand new, but I'm glad he did." She said.

"You are?"

"Of course I am. Sof?"

"Hm?"

"Where is the new battery to my car?" I look at Momma.

"That is for me to know and for you to possibly find out." I smile and I get up and get ready for the day.

"Momma, lets go surprise Mom at the hospital for lunch." I said when I came out of my room ten minutes later.

"Okay. If you tell me where the battery is." She smirks at me and I sigh.

"In the trunk of your car." I mumble. She smiles at me.

"Well, you know how to change a battery, so go do it." She said.

"With one arm?" I asked while pointing to the sling.

"Yes." I sigh and Momma gets ready while I change the battery. She comes outside with a water bottle for me.

"Thank you. Now lets go." She starts walking towards the hospital and I follow her while shaking my head.

"That was sneaky." I said. Momma wrapped her arm around my shoulder.

When we arrived at the hospital, Momma checks to see if Mom had any surgeries. She is in one and we head upstairs to the gallery. We can hear loud pop music and we see Mom dancing a little. A nurse leans over and Mom looks up and I can tell that she is smiling when she sees us.

"She looks happy to be back here. Doesn't she, Momma?" I asked her.

"She does." Mom finishes her surgery and motions us to the scrub room. We head downstairs and wait outside the scrub room then Mom comes out.

"Well this is a nice surprise." Mom said then she kisses my head and kisses Momma.

"We decided to have lunch with you." I said.

"Well I am hungry, so lets head to the cafeteria." Mom grabs Momma's hand and entwines their fingers and wraps an arm around my shoulder and we head down to the cafeteria.

I grab my tablet and open up the Internet at the table and Mom and Momma join me.

"What are you doing?" Momma asked as she was handing me my lunch.

"Looking up high schools in Seattle." I said without looking up from the tablet.

"We thought that you would go to the same high school as Zola." Mom said.

"I know, but she goes to a private school."

"Wait, are you thinking about going to Seattle High?" Mom asked.

"Don't get me wrong, I like the private school I went to, but I want to experience the public school system." I said.

"Okay. As long as you don't get into any fights." Momma said.

"Deal."


	10. Chapter 9

**Alrighty then. This is the second to last chapter of this story. I started the sequel to this that mostly involves Sofia and the rest of the family.**

* * *

**ONE YEAR LATER-SOFIA'S POV**

"…I now pronounce you married. You may kiss your bride." Mom and Momma kiss. When Momma's divorce from Lauren was finalized three months ago, my parents decided to get married again. I was happy.

Shortly after they got married, they adopted my 8 year old brother, Tim. As for me, I was a starter for the girls basketball team for Seattle High. I had three college offers so far and I'm only a junior! I was contemplating about graduating a year early. I came home after basketball practice and my parents were in the living room. We moved into Momma's house after the wedding and while my parents were in the process of adopting Tim. Tim was in his room working on his homework.

"¡Hola mi familia!" I called out.

"Hiya Sof!" Momma said. I set my bags down and placed my car keys on the table and walked into the living room and sat down in the chair and my parents were on the couch.

"How was school?" Mom asked.

"Long and boring." I said and I sigh.

"What's going on in your head of yours, Sof?" Momma asked. I sit up and place my forearms on my knees.

"I've been doing some thinking-"

"Oh no. What do you want?" Mom interrupted and I roll my eyes.

"I want to graduate…this year." I said. They look at me with confused looks.

"Never mind. I'll be in my room working on some homework." I said and I got up, grabbed my basketball bag and backpack and headed upstairs. I threw my practice clothes in the wash and I am working on a project for my American History final when Mom and Momma come in.

"Sofia, can we talk for a minute?" I placed my laptop on the desk and face my parents.

"Sof, why do you want to graduate early?" Mom asked.

"I've finish almost all the credit requirements. I just need the Senior English credit then I am done." I said.

"And you want a head start on your medical career?" Momma asked.

"That too. I talked to Mr. Garcia and he said I can take Senior English next semester." I said.

"We want to meet with him." Mom said.

"Well he wants to meet with you guys also." I said.

"Okay, dinner's almost ready." Mom said.

"Alright." I grab my laptop again.

"What are you working on?" Momma asked.

"I'm working on a project for my final exam for American History."

"What's it about?"

"The _USS Arizona_." I said. Momma clears her throat.

"Excuse me. I'm gonna go check on dinner." Momma walks out of the room and I look at Mom then I realized why Momma left.

"I completely forgot about great-grandfather being on the Arizona." I said and I get up and head to the kitchen. I see Momma leaning up against the island and I walk into the kitchen and she looks up.

"Momma, I forgot about great-grandpa being on the ship." I said.

"It's okay, Sof. I'm actually happy that you are doing a project on the ship." Momma said.

"Really?" I asked. She motions me to walk over to her and she wraps an around my shoulder.

"Of course I am. There are three people in my life that I am proud of." She said.

"Let me guess…Mary, Rhoda, and Phyllis." I jokingly said, referring to Mom and Momma's favorite show 'Mary Tyler Moore'.

"Ha ha." She said.

"No, I'm kidding. What are we having for dinner?" I asked.

"Steak, mashed potatoes and a salad." I check the steaks and put them on a plate.

"Mom! Tim! Dinner's ready!" I called out. We ate dinner and I went back upstairs to change into my warm ups and went back downstairs with my basketball.

"Tim, you want to shoot some hoops with me?" I asked my brother. Even though he's adopted, we clicked right away when I first met him at the orphanage when I worked there as a volunteer and introduced him to our parents.

"Yeah!" He went upstairs to change into his basketball warm ups and we went outside. We were shooting hoops for ten minutes when I spotted someone walking towards us in the driveway and I recognized who it was. Tim saw the person and walked over to me.

"Sof? Who's that?" He asked. I face him and lean down to his ear.

"Tim, go inside and get Mom." He nods and runs in the house and I face the person again.

"You know you can't be here." I told them.

"I came back for my wife." Lauren said.

"You do realize that she is married again. To her first wife, who also is my other mother." I said.

"So?"

"If you come one more step closer-"

"What? Are you gonna attack me with your basketball?"

"No, I'll break every single bone in both of your hands, your surgical career would be over." Mom said and stood next to me.

"Don't worry. I came for Arizona." I place my index finger and my thumb in my mouth and whistled. I heard something running from behind and sitting next to me and started to growl at Lauren.

"Good boy." After my parents adopted Tim, we got a German shepherd.

"Your dog doesn't scare me." She said.

"You hear that boy?" He started to bark at her. She takes a step and he gets down like he's ready to attack.

"You know what? You can keep Arizona. She was just a dumb bitch anyway." I take a step forward at her, but Mom places a hand on my shoulder.

"Calm down." She whispered and Lauren left. I knelt down and patted Shadow.

"Good boy, Shadow. Now, go to bed." He runs back to his dog house and lays down. Mom and I head inside and Tim runs over to me.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"Nobody, Tim." I look up and Momma motions me into the office. I sit on the couch while Momma paces in front of me.

"Sofia…" I look down, thinking I was gonna get a lecture from her.

"I'm proud of you." She said. I snap my head up to look at her and she is smiling.

"You're what?"

"You got your brother away from her before she could do anything and you called for help. You're ready for the real world." I slowly start to smile.

"So does that mean…?"

"Yes." I get up and hug her.

"Thank you Momma."

I sent out tapes of me playing to ten different schools and seven of them have offered me a scholarship to play for them. Tennessee, Baylor, Connecticut, Notre Dame, Stanford, Louisville and Washington. I lowered it down to four choices-Tennessee, Notre Dame, Stanford or Connecticut.

I was at the hospital one day when I feel someone sitting next to me and I look over and I smile and hug the person.

"How are you?" I asked.

"I'm great. Happy to be back in Seattle for a while. What are you doing?" Zola asked and looked at the letters.

"I have to decide between Tennessee, Stanford, Connecticut, or Notre Dame."

"If I know you, which I do, you wouldn't go to Connecticut because it's too far away from your family. Notre Dame, well, if I had gotten into Notre Dame, I would accept it, but you probably don't want to go. Tennessee, you'd be near Nashville, so you can go to all kinds of concerts. And Stanford, close to home, but I don't think you want to go to Stanford because of Aunt Cristina. If it were up to me, I would choose between Tennessee and Stanford." I sigh and look at Zola.

"Uncle Derek happy you are going to Bowdoin?"

"He is. Mom's not to happy about it, but she hopes that Bailey goes to Dartmouth."

"Tennessee and Stanford, but it's hard to choose. Both schools have fantastic basketball programs." I look between Tennessee and Stanford and I point at one.

"That one. That's the one I will go to."

**FIVE MONTHS LATER**

I am standing outside the press conference room at the hospital with my parents getting ready to make my college announcement, which was being broadcast live around the country.

"I'm so nervous." I said. Momma rubbed my shoulders which always calmed me down. I inherited the hatred of speaking in public from Mom.

"It's okay. We are gonna support you with your decision." Mom said. Coach Williams walks over to me.

"You ready?" I nod my head and we walk into the room. Cameras are flashing at me and I sit down at the table with the four hats in front of me and I grab the microphone. My parents and Coach Williams stood behind me.

"Hi and welcome to my signing day. It wasn't an easy decision, choosing between Tennessee, Stanford, Connecticut, and Notre Dame, but I did make my decision with the help of my closest friend. My decision is...I will sign for Holly Warlick's Lady Vols of Tennessee." The room claps and cheers for me and Mom and Momma pat my shoulders after I sign the letter. I stand up and I shake Holly's hand and pose for a few pictures with her and I sit down again.

"What made you decide on Tennessee?" A reporter asked me.

"Well, there's a lot of history with the Lady Vol's program with Pat Summitt and I want to help to create more for the team and I will do my best to make the Lady Vol's program better than before."

"When will you head to Knoxville and start practicing with the team?" Another reporter asked me.

"The day after I graduate high school." I said.

"How are your parents feeling about you living half way across the country?" I look at my parents and they smile at me.

"Momma, would you like to answer the question?" Momma sits down next to me and takes the microphone from me.

"Well, Callie and I are excited and we know that she will make us proud here in Seattle. We know that her Dad is looking down from Heaven and handing out Tennessee memorabilia to everyone that he sees." I got tears in my eyes and hugged Momma and grabbed the microphone from her.

"Last question, how many National Championships will you bring back to Knoxville?" I look at the reporters and smiled.

"4."


	11. Chapter 11

**Alrighty then. This is the last chapter of this story. I started the sequel to this that mostly involves Sofia and the rest of the family. But there will be a one-shot posted.**

* * *

**FOUR YEARS LATER-NO ONE'S POV**

Sofia has made Tennessee one of the best schools for Women's Basketball. They are on the verge to win the 4th National Championship in a row.

"Well it comes down to the final minute of the regulation of the National Championship game in Seattle, Washington. The Lady Vols are in the lead by three points over the Fightin' Irish 67-64. Sofia Robbins-Torres is on the court for her final basketball game. She decided back in January not to go pro. Instead, she is heading to Harvard Medical School to become a surgical doctor and follow in her parents footsteps. She shoots it…and it goes in from downtown! In the stands are her parents, Callie and Arizona Robbins-Torres and her 12 year old brother, Tim. Holly Warlick calls a time-out and Sofia leaves the court one last time. She hugs her coaches and sits on the bench for the final 30 seconds. She must be really excited to finish her basketball career in her hometown of Seattle….and now the game continues, the Fightin' Irish are not giving up yet…ten seconds to go and Tennessee has the ball and they hang onto it to win the national championship for the 4th time in a row!" Sofia hugs her teammates and runs onto the bleachers to hug her parents and her brother.

"We're so proud of you Sofia." Arizona said.

"Thanks Momma." Sofia runs back onto the court and grabs her t-shirt and hat.

**SOFIA'S POV**

I can't believe it. We've won the national championship game for the 4th time in a row. An ESPN reporter, who I recognized as Kara Lawson, walks over to me while I am holding the MVP trophy.

"Sofia, four years ago, you were a high school junior who graduated early to get a head start in college and now you are a 4-time National Champion and MVP for the Lady Vol's. How does that make you feel?"

"It feels great. I had to work hard to get to where I am today." I can hear my voice throughout the area.

"This was possibly your final basketball game. What emotions are you going through right now?"

"Right now, I'm excited that we won again, but it'll hit me either tonight or tomorrow that I've possibly ended my career with a great team."

"Is there anyway we will see you in the Olympics next year?"

"I don't know. It just depends on if I take any summer classes at Harvard, but I'm not saying yes and I'm not saying no. It's a maybe."

"What advice do you give to your young fans who want to be in your shoes?"

"Work hard, be a team player, keep your grades up and dream big because anything is possible."

"Your parents and your little brother are here tonight, along with over thousands of people from Seattle. What does it feel like being a hometown hero?"

"I like it. It brings popularity not only for Seattle, but for the state of Washington as well. Whenever I am home, my number one stop is the Pediatric ward at Grey Sloan Memorial. When the kids see me, no matter how tired or sick they are, they always want to be active and play basketball and they are the reason I am here."

"Now that you have won the national championship, what are you gonna do?"

"I'm going to Disneyworld!" When the interview ended, I ran back up to the bleachers and hugged my parents some more then head to the locker room. After I got everything I need in my bag, I head for the bus and head back to the hotel. I arrive in my room and change and head out again. I head to my parents house for a small party, instead of the team party at the hotel. I walk in the door, and I hear 'surprise' everywhere. My brother runs over and we do our handshake then I rub his head.

"How's school going, Tim?"

"It's okay. I'm the most popular guy because of you. Everybody wants you to come back and give another speech."

"I will try. Okay?"

"Okay." I give him a high five and walk over to Aunt Meredith and Uncle Derek and hug them.

"Good job tonight, Sofia." Uncle Derek said.

"Thanks." I hug everyone and sit down in the living room and Mom hands me a bottle of water and sits down next to me.

"Momma and I are so proud of you, meija."

"Thanks Mom. I can't believe that my college basketball career is over."

"So, when do you guys head back to Knoxville?" Uncle Alex asked.

"Tomorrow, then for a week we go to Disney, then I am home for a few months before heading to Massachusetts."

"What about the Olympics next year in Barcelona?" Uncle Owen asked.

"That depends on if I go to summer school, but I am leaning towards yes." I look around and I don't see Momma. I look at Mom and she mouth's 'your room.' I nod my head.

"Excuse me for a moment." I said and I walk upstairs into my room and found Momma sitting on my bed. Inside my room are all the awards and honors that I received at Tennessee, but my favorite one is from before I went to Tennessee and I participated in the McDonalds basketball tournament for the top incoming college basketball players. I sit down next to her and she hugs me and sobs on my shoulder.

"Momma? What is it?"

"You're growing up so fast. One minute, you are a 1 lb 1 oz baby who had to fight to stay alive, and now, you're gonna head to medical school." I kiss her forehead.

"Momma, I'm still me. Even though I have gotten taller and bigger since my birth, I'm still your daughter." I said. I look at the clock in my room and I have 45 minutes to get back to the hotel.

"Momma, I love you, but if I don't leave, then I will get in trouble with Coach."

"Alright." We walk downstairs and everyone formed a tunnel type thing from the stairs to the front door. I get to the bottom of the stairs and Momma kisses my forehead and I do my ritual before an announcer would call my name and I jog outside and do a backflip. Everyone waves and I wave back and get in the taxi and head to the hotel.

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

I am back home after school has ended and going to Disneyworld with the team. I am ready to relax before packing and moving to the other side of the country to begin medical school.

When I arrived home, I was alone. I sat on the couch for an hour when the front door opened and I stood up. Momma placed her purse down and turned and looked up and smiled which made me smile back.

"You're home!" I walk over to her and hug her.

"I'm home." I said.

"I'm so glad you are home."

"Me too." We pull away and Momma takes my hand and we walk into the living room and sat down.

"How's your leg, Momma?" Shortly after I arrived back in Knoxville, Momma's prosthetic leg gave out on her so she had to get a new one.

"It's okay. I'm building up the muscles in my thigh so I can stand on it longer. How was Disney?"

"It was fun." I said while blushing.

"What's their name?" I look at her, even though I know what she's talking about.

"What's who's name?"

"The guy or girl that you met that is making you blush."

"His name is Rob. Rob Davidson and he is also going to Harvard, but he's going to Harvard Law." I said.

"Ooo. A lawyer." I roll my eyes.

"Where's Mom and Tim?" I asked.

"Mom is still at work and Tim is with Uncle Alex at his baseball practice." I hear the front door opening again and Momma and I stand up. Mom comes in and sees me and smiles.

"When did you get here?" I walk over and hug her.

"Over an hour ago. I'm just happy to be home for a while."

"We are too. Are you hungry?"

"I am. Let me make dinner tonight while you guys rest up." I head to the kitchen and start making dinner for the family and my mothers join me in the kitchen.

"So, tell us about Rob." Momma said and I look at her then I continue to peel the potatoes.

"He's a law major and he's from Tennessee." I said.

"Wait. Did you meet him at school or in Disney?" Mom asked.

"Disney. He went to University of Virginia for Pre-Law. When we first met, at first I though he was weird. Hot, but weird. But I got to know him and he's the sweetest guy I have ever met."

"So, when can we meet him?" Mom asked and I look at them.

"No, we are not gonna go through that again for a while." I said.

"Come on. What do you think is gonna happen?" Momma asked.

"Remember Jeff, the music major?" I asked. When I brought Jeff to dinner when my parents were in Knoxville during my sophomore year, lets just say it didn't go well and Jeff and I broke up when he dropped me off at my dorm that same night.

"He wasn't good enough for you." Mom said.

"I know. He was rude, arrogant and a homophobe." I said. My parents look at each other then back at me.

"Sof, why didn't you tell us?" Momma asked. I stopped peeling and looked up at them.

"I didn't want you guys to worry that much about me."

"We worry because we care about you." Mom said.

"And we will still worry no matter how old you get." Momma said.

"Thanks." I said.

I finish peeling the potatoes and place them under the water for a few minutes then I smash them up after pouring out the water.

"Uh, Sof? What are you making?" Mom asked.

"Right now, a mess, but it will turn into mashed potatoes." I said and I grabbed the milk and butter.

"Hey did what's-her-face ever come around again?" I asked.

"No. Shadow scared her." While I was in my junior year of college, Shadow developed bone cancer and we had to put him to sleep.

"Good." I grab the steaks from the fridge and placed them in the pan.

"Steak and potatoes?" Momma asked.

"And a salad." I grab the stuff to make a salad and made that while I checked on the potatoes and flipped the steaks.

"Did you work in a restaurant or something while you went to school?" Momma asked.

"No. I learned to cook by myself." I said.

"How many times did the smoke detector go off?" Mom asked and I look at her.

"Only once. Besides, it makes two of us better cooks than Momma." I said with a laugh and Mom laughed with me.

"Oh ha,ha,ha." Momma said sarcastically. Once I finished making dinner, Tim walks in and comes into the kitchen and washes his hands and turns to the table and sees the food.

"Aw, not steak and potatoes again!" Tim whined.

My life is going the way that I want it. I've got a great career in Medicine lined up for me, and my parents are happy and together again. My life is where I want it to be.

Well…almost.


End file.
